After the touch screen technology is widely applied in mobile terminals, the original direction keys are cancelled at the same time with the keyboard. However, in fact, the direction key still has a wide range of application requirements, such as in the fields of simulation games, page-turning for reading long text, large picture browsing, cross-region focus switching, and cursor control during text editing. However, in the related art, when a direction input is simulated on a touch screen of a mobile terminal, it is necessary to set a limited range in the touch sensing region of the device for presenting direction control keys. When a touch event occurs, a region (for example, a defined region in which an upward direction key is displayed) in which the touched coordinate point is located is detected. Finally the type of the generated simulation signal is determined. The screen region of the touch screen device within the simulation signal identification region has a single function for only detecting directions.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned solution is that, the touch screen and display device within a direction detection region may no longer be used for other operations. Moreover, with the continuous development of the touch screen terminal, the touch screen and the display screen have been completely coincided. In order to identify the direction detection region, an illustrated silkscreen or virtual direction key covers the display region of the screen. Therefore, the disadvantages of this method are mainly as follows: first, the displayed virtual key reduces the touch screen area available for other operations, which brings great inconvenience to the human-computer interaction arrangement; second, the virtual key occupies the display area of valid data, so that a part of the limited screen space is required to display virtual direction keys. In addition, this method may only simulate simple direction keys, and is unable to identify more user intents, so that the application scope and user experience are limited.
No efficient solution has been provided to solve the problem in the related art that the method for identifying the control instruction on the touch screen is limited.